Crom Cruach
Crom Cruach '''also known as '''The Bloody Hand '''is the evil God of Nature, Wealth, Sun and Fertility who thanks to Billiam Milliam actions was freed from his prison at the end of GrimmFall: The Golden Castle, and acts as the main antagonist for GrimmFall: Hail Crom. Appearance When first freed from his imprisonment Crom appeared physically as a old man. He wore ancient Celtic armor, with black fur around his neck, and a black cape. But after absorbing Yeshmiyek into his lantern his youth was restored appearing as a man into his thirties. He than stood around five feet tall, topless with red Celtic tribal markings appearing all over his body. He wears black pants and foot-ware with his toes poking out, a red marking run's down from the bottom of his mouth, red markings around the face and forehead, and he has pointed ears. His hair is red, black, braided, and pushed back. He has long black nails, and he has orange eyes with black slits for pupils. And finally, he has a small white lantern hanging around his neck. Personality Crom is single minded in his pursuit to be worshiped by every man, woman and child in the world. He speaks in third person with the same foreign accent as Rolf, showing a cultural connection between the two. He demands complete obedience from his followers and shows an emotionally fragile ego when mortals appear to not know his name. Crom not only demands to be worshiped but to also have every first born child sacrificed to him. In return for being worshiped Crom promises clear skies, warm sun and protection from all dangers. He likes to show off his powers by conjuring vast riches that he offers in exchange for complete submission but when no one worships him he takes away the riches he offers immediately. When meeting the Banshee for the first time since his imprisonment Crom considered killing her for failing to free him but relented when she promised to serve him. Crom shows a fondness for corn and natural organic food, enjoying a fresh apple even as a crowd of enemies stands before him. Crom thrives on blood and carnage, enjoying killing his enemies in various manners, from stabbing them with his pitchforks or burning them to ashes with the power of the sun. Crom is never afraid to fight, especially on his own to show his powers and to bathe in the blood of those who dare challenges him. That said if he is ever actually injured in battle Crom instantly becomes angry, showing a fragile ego and a very short temper under his superior facade. Crom considers himself generous but if any of his followers fails to carry out his orders in any way Crom becomes furious and abusive as shown when he struck down Skulker and took away the powers of the Harvester of Blood. For anyone who pleases him Crom is willing to reward them with anything, especially if he benefits from it. Despite his cruelty and selfishness Crom enjoys being challenged, especially if the song called That's My Horse is involved. Finally Crom fears being sealed again above all things and when faced with the fact he was about to be sealed again with no way out he resorted to committing suicide by devouring himself. Biography Freedom Crom appeared at the end of GrimmFall: Golden Castle breaking free from his ancient prison, having been set free unintentionally by Billiam Milliam. Where he declared he was free and it was time to restore his power and rule once more. Rise to Power After gaining his freedom Crom made his way deep below the Earth's crust, where he launched an attack on the Goddess Yeshmiyek. Where he engaged her in a short battle and ultimately triumphed absorbing Yeshimyek and her power into his lantern, but as he absorbed her into his lantern she laughed saying there would be a hero to stop just like before. The power absorbed from Yeshmiyek allowed Crom to rejuvenate himself back into a more physically younger and prime form. After taking Yeshmiyek's power and thanking her, because he now had what he needed to begin his plans. Crom than conjured the weapons of his Four Harvesters, and sent the weapons out to gather those chosen to become his new Harvesters, and then proceeded to make his way towards finding his old friend Banshee. Crom would arrive back on the Earth's surface and mortal realm in Ireland. Where he appeared before two young teen workers, who he then proceeded to ask his location. When he learned he was in Ireland he remarked how much had not changed, but that the people would tremble in fear when they learned of Crom's return. When the two teen works replied who not knowing who he was, Crom got frustrated and then angry when he learned from them of his old foe Cu Chullian had been reincarnated into the modern age. But calmed himself declaring he wouldn't let this detail stopped him, and how this time he would be the one victorious and have his vengeance as well. Crom would than make his way to the pocked dimension and magical conduit known as Avalon home of the Twelfth Race The Children of Oberon. Where he would find himself confronted by the Weird Sisters Luna, Phoebe, and Selina for trespassing on Avalon. Crom uncaring of this beyond the confirmation that he had made it to Avalon, asked the sister if they knew where he could find Banshee. The sisters would reply that Banshee's location was none of his concern, and gave him one final chance to leave or suffer their wrath. Crom welcomed them to try, and the sisters would find their attack backfiring as they were absorbed into Crom's Lantern as a result. Banshee would than appear before Crom still metal gagged by Oberon's power, Crom amused joked there was something different about her. After his amusement wore off he would easily tear away the gag allowing Banshee to speak again, and then to proceed to make his displeasure for being left imprisoned known. Ultimately after hearing her pleas for mercy and reasons for not freeing him, Crom would spare her and allow her to rejoin his side. The two would then make their way to the Castle on Avalon, where the Avalon clan of Gargoyles attempted to stop Crom. Who would easily swat them aside and out of his way, as he made his way to the castle grounds. Where Crom would be confronted by the angry Lord of the Twelfth race Oberon and would clash with him in a battle that would end in Crom's victory. As his battle with Oberon came to an end Crom sat on the Lord of the Twelfth race throne holding the defeated Oberon who's form was now a weathered old man by the throat, proclaiming that all shall bow to the might Crom Cruach! This resulted in one of the Children of Oberon asking who, Crom ticked and frustrated at no one knowing or remember who he was responded in an unexpected way in song. He proceeded to do a villain song and musical number as he absorbed the Children of Oberon and their power one by one, before absorbing Oberon and Titania last. Afterward, he would bask in his victory as he observed his new conquered realm Avalon atop the castle, where his four new Harvesters Skulker, Pinocchio, Shego, and Leonidas Van Rook would arrive and present themselves to their new Lord. He gave the order to his Harvesters to go across the world and spread his name, but before the Harvesters could do so Banshee appeared beseeching him to wait. Where she informed Crom that Oberon might have sent for help before he was captured by Crom. This prompted Crom's interest and he decided to give Oberon's allies a taste of what he has in store for the world. Crom's crusade He and his Harvesters would than make their way to New Jersey and arrive at the secret entrance of the New Trollmarket, where their arrival was observed by Griff and King Arthur. Arthur ordered them to identify themselves, Crom having no interest in Arthur left Skulker to deal with him and Griff as he and the other three Harvesters made their way into Trollmarket. Where they would be confronted by Jim Lake the Trollhunter alongside Claire Nunez and Merlin, with Jim telling him to leave Trollmarket. Crom found his threats and challenge amusing and opted to fight Jim himself rather than leave it to his remaining Harvesters. The resulting fight would be shown to be one-sided in Crom's favor, with the Dark God even remarking he was becoming bored. Seeing Jim's peril would prompt Claire and Merlin to join the fight, with Crom sensing the magic in Merlin. But the fight despite now being three again one would still be Crom's favor, but when the three got close enough he along with his three opponents be teleported all of them right outside of Trollmarket by Merlin. Where he kicked away the three and quickly noticed Skulker apparently unconscious having lost to Griff and Arthur, and remarked his disappointment. He would then go on the attack on all of his now five enemies, though he would soon find himself taking multiple blasts from Merlin. When the smoke settled from the attack Crom's appearance was shown more reptilian. He expressed his fondness of Merlin's trick and used his own version of it on them unleashing a powerful attack that caused great devastation in the process. After the massive blast Crom would be attacked head-on and brush most of them away easily, but to his shock and pain would find himself actually injured by Arthur through the use of Excalibur. He would then ruthlessly attack Arthur in a mad frenzy of retaliation, and when Jim and Claire joined the fight to help Arthur Crom would duel all three of them at once. As that bout came to an end Crom promised Arthur he would destroy that sword, and had his Harvesters rejoin his side giving the four the order to kill them all except Merlin so he could take his magic for his collection. But before they could to so the giant robot Megas arrived with its pilot and passengers Coop, Kiva, and Jamie. Crom would call it a giant wind up toy and order his Harvesters to deal with Megas when he thought Megas was dealt with he turned his focus back on the other group only to be taken by surprise when Megas kicked him sending him flying straight into the sky. Though seconds later Crom would get payback as he returned zooming back and hitting Megas with enough force to be sent flying across Jersey. When than attempted to turn his focus back on his previous opponents he discovered they took advantage of his distraction caused by Megas to escape and expressed his anger at this. Crom would decide to find and deal with the wizard later as he had other matters to focus on instead. Crom would than return to Avalon and Avalon Castle, where he made clear he was unimpressed with the warriors this new age offered. He would go over the possible threats that existed to him out that such as Cu Chullain and those like him, and the Elemental's, before deciding on a course of action to deal with these heroes and sentinels and imprison them like he was. He would then draw them all out send his Bodach army and his Harvesters out into the world to spread his name along with havoc, mayhem, and fear to draw any warriors that would stand against him out. He would also order Banshee to seek out and inform Cu Chullain reincarnation of his return. When his Harvesters returned each with news of failure he was incensed demanding how this was possible. When Harvester of Blood Skulker attempted to speak up in their defense Crom silenced and backhanded him into the wall for speaking without his permission. He would demand answers from Banshee as to how the mortals have grown in such strength to the point they can fight and even defeat his Harvesters. She informed him that they gained power and strength to defend themselves against the Grimm from the Pool of Darkness, and Crom remarked his surprise at it once again spawning evil. But regardless they shouldn't have been a match for Crom's forces, so he decided a change in tactics was in order. Banshee would give him the suggestion explaining the attempt of Morgana Le Fay to bring Eternal Night, and explained that the mortals have gone too long forgotten his greatness, so much be reminded why they feared the dark. Crom gleefully agreed with her that reminding them was exactly what he needed to do, and he would do this by succeeding where Morgana failed in creating an endless eternal night that will cover the entire world. After this Crom would go to GrimmFall where he proceeded to make his way to City Hall while committing a few minor felonies and brutal murders of law enforcement that tried to arrest him along the way. He would also apparently easily deal with some professional Huntsman that tried to stop, and fling fireballs at Harvey Birdman who was flying overhead trying to do recon on him. When Crom arrived at GrimmFall City Hall accompanied by Banshee in her human identity of Molly, he would find a veritable army waiting for him composed of the Justice Friends, Phil Ken Sebben, Callie Briggs, Action Hank, and the Digimon Omnimon, Agunimon, Lowemon, and Kazemon. All additionally backed up though would and artillery gunships with dozens of police lead by Chief Fizz. An unimpressed Crom would proceed to introduce himself explaining he knew of the suffering the world was going through caused by the Grimm and promised order in return for the proper respect that mortal like themselves should show to their god. Remarking that they shall all pray for him and beg for his help, and in return, he would graciously keep the world in check and let them all live. He would then further explain that besides prayer and worship, he also desired sacrifices! The sacrifice of a child from each city, town, or village to be precise. Crom offer would be refused and Chief Fizz would offer him once chance to surrender whoever he was, which annoyed Crom greatly. But before he could express his annoyance further he would find himself confronted with a new arrival in the form of the Son of the Shepard Rolf, who to Crom's senses had the same smell of the Old Country on him. The others would take this chance to try to gain further information on Crom with Crom replying he had never heard of either Sammael or the Injustice Friends when asked about them. He would also reveal the circumstances that lead to his regained freedom in the magical golden statues that kept him imprisoned were removed by Billiam Milliam during the Golden Castle crisis. After this Crom would find himself challenged to a bet by Rolf, with the stakes of him never returning if he lost the challenge turning out to be the song That's My Horse. Where Crom despite Rolf determination and effort would triumph, with Crom finishing the challenge by destroying Rolf's hammer. When Crom heard Rolf's pleas of forgiveness for his failure to stop Crom to Yeshmiyek, he held his lantern to his face cruelty rhetorical asking the goddess imprisoned inside if he should be forgiven. Than told Rolf he remembered his ancestor and how just like he exterminated them their descendants are no different, enraging Rolf who Crom knocked back down with a punch. At this Crom would find himself attacked by the others starting with the GrimmFall Police, with Chief Fizz leading the charge. Crom would effortlessly block the bullet fire and slaughter the soldiers attacking him one by one, till he found himself attack from behind by Omnimon quickly followed by all the others assembled there. This would be the kick-off of the brutal one-sided clash in Crom's favor with Crom defeating all the warriors seriously injuring a number of them in the process, as well as cruelly taking more lives in the many soldiers attempting to bring him down as well. As the conflict came to an end Crom’s four Harvesters would arrive, with Crom remarking while he's enjoyed this wonderful carnage but that he had almost forgotten why he came in the first place. Which lead to Crom making his ultimatum to the world to obey and bow or suffer in eternal darkness, with the promise to block out the sun and bring the Eternal Night to cover the entire planet. After explaining they had one day to surrender Crom along with his Harvesters would than teleport away, back to Avalon. Where sometime later Crom in his stolen throne room proclaimed that the first step of his domination had begun, but that he also desired more. He wanted to see all the mortals and those that oppose him truly cower before him and beg for his mercy. As well as explaining that despite the power the Children of Oberon and Avalon itself, Crom must have power over all dominions as he knew other realms like Asgard would attempt to stop or overthrow him, which he would not allow. Crom would than explain his plan to carry out Eternal Night needed to do in a dramatic fashion worthy of his taste, while also allowing him to conserve his power for when he made his move to conquer the other realms outside of Earth. Crom would than reveal that he required four virgin maiden sacrifices of specific requirements such as being a firstborn child and special in some way, their souls would power the ritual to bring Eternal Night. He would then send out his Four Harvesters to capture and bring back these four maiden sacrifices for his ritual. Crom, later on, would have three maidens brought before in Raven, Star Butterfly, and Dani Phantom by Shego, Pinocchio, and Skulker respectively. He expressed approval in the Maidens Pinocchio and Shego had brought him, but as for Skulker, he would express his contempt and fury. Because Dani while her existence as a hybrid of human and ghost surprised him, he sensed from her blood she was a third born child something Skulker as a Harvester of Blood should have been aware of as well. He would backhand Skulker into a wall while angrily criticizing him, and telling him when Skulker tried to defend himself he isn't supposed to think he's supposed to obey! He would also explain that he had a rule when it comes to picking Harvesters, they never indulge in personal affairs while serving Crom's will a rule which Skulker had broken. For his failure and allowing personal grudges to interfere Crom found Skulker no longer worthy of being the Harvester of Blood, taking back the Harvester Sickles and the power that came with them reducing a shaking Skulker to the same weak state he was in when the Sickles first found him. Remarking his disgust at Skulker one last time while picking him up, he would turn his attention back to Dani. While not firstborn he still saw potential use for her, explaining since she could be a sacrifice than he would instead make use of her power. But Dani would seize the chance provided by Skulker no longer being able to hold her down, to break herself, Raven, and Star free. All three would then attack Crom and each would launch a powerful blast at him, though when the smoke cleared Crom would be revealed now looking a mixture of man and serpent suffering only burns that were quickly healing and very annoyed. He would then freeze each of the girls in a block of ice, but before he could completely cover them in ice he found himself attacked by King Arthur and Macbeth, with Arthur managing to take Crom by surprise by causing him to pain once again with Excalibur. Arthur challenged him asking if he dared to face Excalibur again, Crom replied the sword could only hurt him if it touched him, before covering the throne room and ice and ordering Shego and Pinocchio to take his sacrifices away while he dealt with the intruders. Than clashed with Arthur and Macbeth in a tense fight, that ended with Crom throwing a miniature sun at Arthur only for Macbeth to push him out of the way of the attack and get blasted out of Avalon in the process. After that powerful attack, Crom surveyed his destroyed throne room seeing that Arthur had fled after he was pushed out of the way of the blast by Macbeth. Shego and Pinocchio would than appear before him disheveled from their own scuffle and informed their furious master that Gargoyles had managed to take away his sacrifices. He ordered his Harvester of Night Shego to bathe Avalon in daylight and to send out the Bodoch to cover the entire island and prevent the Intruders who had stolen away from his sacrifices from escaping. He would than refusing to be delayed further turn his attention on the remaining two maidens needed and appointing a new Harvester of Blood. Crom would hear out his Harvester of Night suggestion for a maiden sacrifice in Kim Possible, and after absorbing Skulker into his lantern send the Harvester Sickles once more out into the world to choose a Harvester of Blood. Demise Crom released his Bodach on the city of GrimmFall to force the population into surrendering to him. Once Kim Possible and Drew Saturday were brought before him Crom decided to hunt down the remaining maiden sacrifices himself. Upon finding them at the Cave of the Sleeping King, Crom was confronted by King Arthur, Tom along with Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Glossaryck, Dani Phantom and Raven. After exchanging some dialogue with Glossayck he ordered his Harvesters to bring him the sacrifices but was attacked by none other than Cu Chullain, Merlin, the Trollhunter and Clair along with Rolf who had found the very magical staff that had been used to seal him away before. While fearful Crom nevertheless engaged them and fought them while his Harvesters were defeated one by one. Eventually, he grew so enraged as more and more heroes showed up to face him that he transformed into his true form, a giant serpent dragon. His size and mass along with his strength made him virtually invulnerable. Luckily help came in the form of the giant robot Megas, piloted by Coop who quickly engaged Crom in a one on one battle. This time Megas proved to be a match for Crom as Coop used several combo moves that knocked the giant serpent down several times. Crom fought back, overpowering Megas but Cu Chullain and Rolf took the chance to steal the lamp that remained tied around Crom's neck, even in serpent form. With the lamp in their hands, Rolf and Cu Chullain attempted to enact the ritual that sealed Crom before, calling on twelve younger heroes to act as part of the circle. Beside himself with fear Crom refused to be sealed again and seeing he had no way out, bit down on his tail and devoured himself until there was nothing left. Crom's suicide broke the evil god's hold over Avalon, causing the Bodach army to vanish and with the Harvesters' weapons broken Crom Cruach was defeated for good. Powers and Abilities As a deity representing Nature, Wealth, Sun and Fertility Crom is an immensely powerful being, especially after having absorbed the powers of the Children of Oberon and the goddess Yeshmiyek. At the beginning Crom was powerful to fight Yeshmiyek, the Goddess who lives at the center of the Earth. Though he defeated Yeshmiyek allowed him to absorb her power which restored his youth and powers. Crom possess super speed, strength, agility, durability and reflexes to the point he can engage multiple enemies in combat with very little effort. Despite his immense powers Crom is no match for magical beings such as Glossaryck, according to the entity himself. Glossaryck admitted that Crom was on par with most of the Magical High Commission, showing that despite not being the most powerful magical being in the universe Crom was still one of the strongest. * '''Magical Absorption: '''Through the use of his magical lantern Crom has been shown to not only be able to absorb magical energy, but also magical entities through and into the focus of his lantern. Though it's been implied that Crom can also absorb non-magical entities and their power as well, as he planned to do so to Dani Phantom. * '''Super Strength: '''Crom has been shown to possess great immense strength so much so he was even able send the giant robot MEGAS flying with a hit. * '''Super Speed: '''Crom is incredibly fast, able to dodge attacks and rush at his enemies so fast he is like a blur to those unprepared. His speed is only rivaled by beings such as Major Glory, Living Bullet and Phil Ken Sebben. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Crom is able to shrug off attacks that would have killed a normal being, including being hit by a tank. Only mystic weapons such as Excalibur and the Eclipse Blade can injure him. * '''Enhanced Reflexes: Even outnumbered Crom is able to anticipate and dodge incoming attacks effortlessly to the point he is almost impossible to hit. * Regeneration: '''On the rare times he has been injured Crom has shown to have powerful regenerative capability, healing his wounds in a matter of seconds. * '''Elemental Mastery: '''As a solar and nature deity Crom is able to conjure and manipulate the forces of nature, conjuring miniature suns to burn his enemies or freezing them to the point their bodies easily shatter. Crom can even manipulate plants and trees, using them to cover entire cities and entrap his enemies. As a sun god Crom is immune to fire based attacks and can even absorb fire and use against the ones who originally conjured it. * '''Summoning: '''Crom is able to summon an army of demons called Bodach in a matter of seconds. Their numbers are seemingly unlimited as Crom sends them to every corner of the world to spread word of his domination. * '''Telekinesis: '''Crom has shown to be telekinetic, usually when summoning a dozen pitchforks and mentally throwing them at his enemies. * '''Power Endowment: Through the four harvesting tools Crom can endow four chosen to be his Harvesters. Each one represents an aspect of Crom’s power over wealth, nature, the sun and sacrifice. * Transformation: '''Crom is capable of transforming into a giant serpent dragon. This is actually his true form while his human form is a mere disguise. True Form * '''Immense Strength: '''Crom is even stronger in his true form, able to content with multiple fighters easily. He can even fight Megas in a one on one fight, overpowering the robot in their final fight. * '''Immense Durability: '''As shown in his final fight with Megas Crom was capable of withstanding multiple strikes from the most advanced mech in the entire universe. Abilities * '''Expert Tactician: As the leader of an army of Bodach Crom can command and lead them in battle. He is also a master of psychological warfare, able to intimidate his enemies. * Master Combatant: 'Crom is extremely skilled in armed and unarmed combat. He easily faced down the Trollhunter who was backed by Claire and Merlin, defeated Oberon who is the most powerful Fae, and single handedly faced down the Justice Friends along with the Grimm Slayer and three Legendary Warriors. His skills are backed by his godly speed, reflexes and strength, making him virtually unstoppable. * '''Weapon Proficiency: '''Crom prefers to use pitchforks in battle but he wields them expertly to the point he can easily battle the likes of sword masters the Trollhunter, Merlin, Arthur, Omnimon and SAM-R-I. He can wield one in each hand, spinning them so fast to block incoming attacks and enjoys stabbing his enemies in the heart. He can even summon dozens of pitchforks and telepathically hurl them at his enemies. Weapon * '''Iron Pitchfork: '''A simple Iron Pitchfork seems to be Crom's weapon of choice, and despite it's simplicity Crom has not only proven a deadly wielder of this weapon. But also shown that there's apparently no limit to how many he can summon and use. * '''Magical Lantern: '''Crom's Lantern is the tool which enables him to absorb magical energy and beings, and it's been implied it can do this with non-magical beings and their power as well. It also serves as the prison for those who fall victim to it's power, and the source of a great deal of Crom power as he makes his victims stolen power his own. Relationships Allies 'Banshee -''' Thousands of years ago during Crom's original reign of terror the Banshee acted a ally of his, and would rejoin his side again his freedom. Though Crom was initially angered that she hadn't freed him from his imprisonment by Cu Chullain, he ultimately decided to give mercy and allowed her to rejoin his side. But Banshee herself despises being forced to serve anyone whether Oberon and Crom, and appears to secretly be scheming behind his back, and even working with Rory the reincarnation of their shared enemy Cu Chullain. 'Shego - '''After accepting and falling under Crom's power through the scythe, Shego became Crom's Harvester of the Night. 'Skulker - 'After accepting and falling under Crom's power trough the two Red Sickles, Skulker became Crom's Harvester of Blood. Now under Crom's power he is fanatically loyal to his Dark God, and is eager to sacrifice enemies, heretics, and innocents alike in Croms name. 'Pinocchio - 'After accepting and falling under Crom's power through the wooden pickaxe, Pinocchio became Crom's Harvester of Harvest. 'Van Rook - 'After accepting and falling under Crom's power through the golden Axe, Van Rook became Crom's Harvester of Riches. Enemies 'Rolf -''' 'Jim Lake Jr. -' 'Merlin -' 'Oberon -' 'Titania -' 'Justice Friends -' Quotes * "Crom is free…Now to restore Crom's power and then Crom will rule." * "Okay, okay, Crom is good now. Crom will not let this little detail stop him. Hero of Ulster thinks he has made a merry Andrew of Crom but this time it will be Crom who will be victorious." ' * To Banshee: "There is something different that Crom cannot help but notice. Still, a thousand years and not a word or attempt to free Crom from Crom's imprisonment? What was Crom paying you for?" * To Oberon: "Your power lays in your magic. Crom's lays in devouring magic. And now Crom shall devour you and your quaint little kingdom." * "…Life has many doors, foolish mortals!" Background Information * The character Crom Cruach is inspired by the old Irish pagan deity of the same name. Trivia * The song Crom sings in chapter 8 of Hail Crom, is a villain song parody of You're Welcome from the animated movie Moana. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Deceased